parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Snacktime Playdate Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Snacktime Playdate Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Are So Excited About Our Snacktime Playdate! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue!, Hi, Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Big Snacktime Playdate Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Snacks, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *(The Playdate Spinner Comes Down) *Blue: Well, Let's Spin... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: The Playdate Spinner! *Steve: Okay!, On A Count to 3, We'll Spin The Playdate Spinner! *Sprinkles: Ready? *Blue: 1, 2, 3..., Blow With Us! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Blowing) *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) We're Gonna Have A Playdate! *Sprinkles: (Singing) Just For You and Me! *Steve: (Singing) We're Gonna Have A Playdate! *Steve's Gang and The Nick Jr. Characters: What's It Gonna Be? *(Song Ends) *(Arrow Points at An Apple and A Pretzel) *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Gasping) *Blue: Snacktime! *Steve: It Landed On Snacktime! *(Song Starts) *Blue: (Singing) We're Gonna A Have A Snacktime Playdate! *(Song Ends) *(Blue's Playroom Turns Into Snacks) *Steve: Wow! *Little Bill: Look at All The Snacks! *Polka Dots: There Are Snacks Everywhere! *Little Bear: Hi, Polka Dots! *Polka Dots: Hi, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Cupcakes: (Laughing) *Fred: Birthday Cupcake Snacks!, Where Are You, Birthday Cupcake Snacks? *Blue: Birthday Snacks! *Fred: Uh-Huh!, Cupcakes Are My Favorite Birthday Snack!, and They Keep Running Away!, Did You See Them? *Oswald: Right There! *Fred: There?, Oh!, Thanks!, Happy Birthday Cupcake!, Here I Come! *Ruby: Wow!, Those Cupcakes Are Fast! *Blue: Hey!, Guess What! *Wendy: What Is It, Blue? *Blue: I Know What We Should Do On Our Snacktime Playdate! *Maggie: You Do? *Kipper: What, Blue? *Maisy: Yeah?, What is It? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, You, Sprinkles, Your Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do On Our Snacktime Playdate!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Franklin: Hey!, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Hi, Sidetable! *SIdetable: Hi, Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters! *Sprinkles: We're So Excited To Have A Snacktime Playdate! *Sidetable: Me Too! *Steve: Me Too! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:Transcripts